whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Cadmium Redd
Cadmium Redd is an Unseelie Nocker Grump and the Baroness of the Goblin Town freehold. Overview Cadmium began as a populist, commoner leader. In her younger years she served the freehold as captain of the guard. During the Accordance War, she used her popularity to swing the freehold's support to the Royalist cause and rose swiftly through the ranks as the war progressed. After the war she used guile and force to gain possession of the freehold and the combination has served her well to the present. She has, however, become increasingly authoritarian and unstable in recent years and the leadership style doesn't sit well with her subjects, most of whom are intellectuals. She earned her right to lead the freehold, though, and doesn't let anyone forget it. She knows she isn't the century's greatest thinker but considers that an advantage. She is, however, shrewd. Power is not the realm of a cautious scholar but for those daring enough to grab it. Her one piece of intellectual curiosity is satisfied with her (forbidden) experiments with (so called) Banality. Glamour is rare these days and she knows that those who don't adapt will die. She suspects Doctor Coma killed Lord Dafyll ap Gwydion that night in the subways, but since his death served her purpose she hasn't done anything about it. She has fears she won't admit even to herself, though. She recently formed a private Red Guard consisting of four Redcaps. This hasn't gone over well and her subordinates now whisper that she has lost her mind. This isn't far from the truth. She is addicted to the use of Banality and can no longer use Glamour as easily as she once did (She must spend 2 points to do the work of 1). On top of that her use of Banality has made her the personal target of several chimerical attacks in the freehold. Image In her human seeming, Cadmium is a large, imposing woman in her late forties. She has severely pulled-back hair that is beginning to grey and she usually wears red business suits. In her fae mien she bears an unsettling resemblance to the Red Queen from Through the Looking Glass. Her skin is lobster red and tight as a drum while her hair is stark white. She always has an imperious look on her face. Her clothes are richly designed, if with a severe outline... lots of sharp angles. Her favorite jewelry is rubies, of course, and she wears a ruby tiara as the symbol of her office. She carries a large and imposing iron rod with a leather wrapped handle and topped with a ram's head. The ram has ruby eyes which glow in battle. She wears a suit of armor made of red gold in battle where she becomes a shrieking, cursing, spitting, whirling dervish. She can win most battles through intimidation alone. Later Fates Eventually her mad experiments with Banality will get out of control, threatening to destroy the freehold and endangering changelings in the area. Her infuriated subjects will finally rebel, overwhelm her guards, and cause her to flee. Rumor will have it that she joined a powerful circle of Dauntain and seeks revenge on her former subjects and all the other kithain of New York City, whom she blames for exile. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, p. 50. # CTD. Kithbook: Nockers, p. 37. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Dauntain (CTD) Category:Nockers (CTD)